seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crashing on Drum Island? Meeting a talking reindeer!
It had been a little over a month since the trouble on Jaya, Lora and Star had taken off from a small island just the day before yesterday due to marine trouble. Though Lora didn't started it she knew she was going to be blamed for it. Now the pair was flying in the sky while trying to keep from falling into the sea below. Lora for her part was doing good despite the wounds she got from the marines just days before. Though she was in pain she ignored it as she knew there was no time. "Lora are you listening." Star asked looking over. "Huh what." Lora asked shaking her head. "I was asking when you think we'll see the next island." Star said sighing. "Oh well soon I think," Lora said unsure. Star sighed before she kept flying. As Lora watched she couldn't help but let a small smile appear. To her having a fox wolf being her best friend was still somewhat odd. Though she was use to it she couldn't help but wonder what her life would've been like if she left the little fox wolf on her home island. Shaking her head from that thought she flew a bit faster to catch up with Star. Meanwhile 10 miles away on the island of snow a reindeer walking on two legs was enter the white castle. On it's head was a pink hat with a white X in the middle of it. On it's back was a blue book bag that also had a white X on it. He was carrying a small basket with different herbs in it. Little did the young reindeer know that something was going to happen soon. "Chopper do you have the things I asked for." An older female voiced asked. "Yes Doctorine I have them. "The young reindeer known as Chopper said. "Well hurry up and when your done I want you go essay on how you would use those herbs." The women known as Doctorine said. "Yes Doctorine," Chopper said. Doctorine took a sip from the bottle she was holding before going into another room. Meanwhile back on the sea Lora was having a bit of trouble keeping herself high up in the sky, While trying to act like she wasn't in pain. Star seeing this started to slow down to the point she was flying near Lora. "Maybe we shouldn't have left. Maybe we should've stayed and hid." Star said worried. "It wouldn't have done any good, They would've found us sooner or later and you know that Star." Lora said making a face. "I-i guess but still you don't look so good." Star stated worried. "Listen Star these wounds are nothing, They'll heal no matter what we're doing so lets keep going." Lora said trying to ease Star's fear. "I o-ok I hope we reach an island soon." Star stated looking around. "That makes two of us." Lora thought to herself. The two kept flying however as an hour past Lora wasn't doing so good. Though they was just above the mountains of the island below, Lora was starting to lose air and fall to the ground below. At first Star doesn't seem to notice, However looking back she sees Lora still trying to stay in the air but having not much luck. "Lora!" Star all but screamed. "I-it's I'm g-good lets h-hurry though." Lora said while panting. Star growled as she flew to catch up to Lora who was starting to fall faster to the island below. She finally caught up to Lora and grabbed her by the back of her shirt with her mouth in hopes to keep Lora airborn. However she was not strong enough and soon the both was falling. "L-let go if y-you don't you'll just get yourself k-killed." Lora panted out. Star whined but did what was told and let go. Lora for her part was doing her best to keep herself from crashing into the snow covered mountain. Using what little strength she had she flapped her wings as hard as she could in order to stay in the air, It did little good as her wings finally disappeared as she was 50 meters from the ground. Thinking fast she covered her head before hitting the ground while using her own weight so she wouldn't hurt her head. Doing that was good because she hit the ground and a snapping sound was heard, She then rolled a few times before finally stopping. Star worried and scared that Lora was dead flew over to her falling friend. "Lora Lora? "Star said landing next to her. A small groan was heard. "Lora?" Star said nudding Lora. Meanwhile inside the castle just before Lora crashed. Chopper was rushing to Doctorine due to smelling Lora's blood. "DOCTORINE!" Chopper screamed scared. "Calm down Chopper I can hear you what is it." Doctorine asked annoyed. "Someones coming who's hurt." Chopper said. "Oh? And how are they getting here." Doctorine asked raising an eye brow. "F-from the sky I think." Chopper muttered. Doctorine was about to laugh when the two heard a crashing sound coming from the front of the castle. "Maybe your right Chopper it seems today will be busy." Doctorine said heading towards where the crashing sound came from. Chopper followed behind and soon they saw a fox wolf sitting next to a figure on the ground. The fox wolf seemed worried. "Lora? Please wake up." Star whined. Lora let another groan escape her lips before trying to move. "Ugh S-star I'm not d-dead yet so s-stop trying t-to off me, T-that's n-not your j-job anyways." Lora said trying to joke. "LORA!" Star cried out. "Doctorine w-what should I do." Chopper asked looking up. "You handle the wolf thing while I deal with the brat." Doctorine said walking forward. Chopper nodded and started to follow after her. Star when she heard the snow crunch turned to see a reindeer and an older lady walking towards them. Her eyes widen in fear. "L-lora w-we got trouble w-we got trouble." Star stated panic. Lora growled and tried to stand but both her left leg and right arm was broken from the fall so she landed face first back into the snow were she stopped. "S-shit this can't be h-happening." Lora growled out. "Lora," Star whined. "Listen Star r-run they c-can't put anything on y-you run and g-get away." Lora said trying to sit up. "N-no I I won't not this time." Star stated and jumped in front of Lora. Star then got in a fighting stance and growled at the women and reindeer. Doctorine laughed at Star's actions while Chopper was in awe. "Heeheeheehee looks like the wolf wants to fight". Doctorine stated. "W-we don't want to hurt you, Doctorine a doctor." Chopper said hoping to ease the wolf's fear. Star growled at the word doctor. She was not about to let them take Lora for their own selfish gain. "S-stay b-back you quacks, Or I'll bite you." Star growled out. "S-star r-run," Lora said before blacking out. "Lora!" Star said looking over. Doctorine laughed while throwing a needle at Star, Star not seeing it in time was hit by it. She growled while trying to get it off of her. However after a few minutes the drug from the needle took affect and Star fell to the ground. "Pick the brats guard wolf up and take her inside." Doctorine said picking Lora up. "Yes Doctorine," Chopper said picking Star up. The two with their guest went back inside the castle. After Chopper put Star on a couch he then went to help Doctorine deal with the girl. After a few hours of dealing with the girl's wounds older ones and new ones while also giving her something for the pain Chopper went back to reading while making medication. He was wondering who the two guest was and how they could understand each other so well. The next morning Chopper was in the room the girl was sleeping in. He was making medication to help the girl. A groan was heard and Chopper looked over scared. He watched as the girl sat up and looked around with sleepy eyes. Scared he tried to hide behind a stone wall but he got it backwards so only his face is hidden. "Where the hell am I?" Lora growled out. Chopper started to sweat as the girl eyed the bowl of medication, She then growled before throwing the covers off and swinging her legs over the side, One was still wrapped up in bandaged due to being broke. "Star where are you." Lora asked trying to stand. "Hee hee hee hee seems your finally awake brat." Doctorine said from the door. "Who the hell are you?" Lora growled glaring at Doctorine. "Hee hee, I'm the one who fixed your and your mutt up. Names Doctor Kureha brat." Doctorine said taking a drink. Lora paled inward and growled outward. She couldn't believe she let herself get caught. Trying to stand on a broken leg was hard as she fell back on the bed. Cussing she tried again only for Doctorine to appear holding her good arm while having a scalpel in her other hand close to Lora's neck. "There's only two times a patient leaves my care, When their either cured or dead. Take your pick brat." Doctorine said serious. "G-get off me you stupid witch." Lora sneered. Lora paled when she felt some blood run down her neck from where the scalpel poked her. Her blood ran cold as she tired to think of a way to escape. "As I said brat, The only way a patient leaves my care is when their cured or dead take your pick." Doctorine said grinning serious. Lora growled inward as she tried to even her breathing. She was not about to beg for mercy. Opening her eyes showing that they was cold. "Do what you want I don't give a shit." Lora sneered. Doctorine pushed Lora back and threw the scalpel at the door where it stayed. She then laughed more. "Brat's got spirit I'll give you that. Just don't think your going anywhere brat." Doctorine said laughing. Lora rubbed her throat while glaring daggers at Doctorine. "Just who the hell are you and what the hell do you want." Lora asked growling. "I told you my name brat as for what I want I'll get my payment later. Now as your injures, a broken leg broken arm blood loss 4 bullet wounds three stab wounds and two bruised ribs. Your lucky to be alive brat hee hee hee." Doctorine said. Before Lora could say anything a blue blurr tackled her making her groan in pain. After getting her baring back she noticed it was Star blabbing and crying her eyes out. "Oh I thought you was dead, It would've been all my fault. Please don't leave again." Star cried out. "Ugh star get off your weigh a ton." Lora said push Star onto the bed. "But Lora, "Star whined. "No butts you should've listen why the hell didn't you run. Now we're both caught and sooner or later we're gonna be shipped of to who knows where." Lora said growling. Hee Hee brat thinks she's going to be shipped. Hee hee hee. Doctorine said taking a drink. "W-who are you." Chopper asked from behind Doctorine. Lora and Star looked at Doctorine and Chopper then back at each other. "Star?" Lora stated. "Yea I heard too. That reindeer talked." Star said. "Good cause for a second I thought I lost it. Though might've already lost it." Lora muttered. "Now what though we gotta get outta here. "Star whined. Lora growled inward before gripping her chest. Pain making itself known on her face worried the hell out of Star as she jumped to the floor. "Lora?" Star whined worried. "I-i'm fone damn nothing wong." Lora panted out. "Seems like your wounds opened back up brat. You can thank your mutt for that." Doctorine said looking over. "Her name is not mutt it's Star hag and my name is not brat it's Lora damn it." Lora sneered out panting. Doctorine smirked before chopping Lora on the back of the neck knocking her out. Star growled and tried to bite Doctorine but was also knocked out. "Seems these two are trouble Chopper, see if the brats mutt reopened any of it's wounds." Doctorine said checking Lora over. "Umm right Doctorine." Chopper said doing as told. Doctorine nodded before looking at Lora, Something in her mind was screaming at her Lora was different besides being able to talk and understand Star. Shaking her head she looked back over at Chopper. "Chopper watch this girl, See if you can learn anything." Doctorine said serious. Chopper looked over wide eyed. However he then swallowed and nodded. "U-understood Doctorine." Chopper said. After they both was done Doctorine went to go see if she could find any information on Lora. Chopper meanwhile was doing as he was told and watched Lora. The next day Chopper was coming back after getting another book and when he got to the room he froze. The bed where Lora was laying at was empty. Star was still sleeping next to the bed on the rug. Scared he was about to go get doctorine when the bathroom door opened and Lora limped out using a wooden stick as a cane. "Damn it damn it when are they just going to hand me over, This is getting annyoing.: Lora said outloud. Lora stopped when she heard Chopper scream and tried to hide. Blinking a few times she sweat dropped. "You do know your hiding backwards right?" Lora said a bit confused. "S-shut up human." Chopper said. "Ok now that was new, Just what are you a man deer or a reindeer or a man in a reindeer outfit." Lora said while panting. "D-does it matter stupid human, Doctorine said to stay in bed." Chopper stated. Lora finally made it back to the bed and sat down. "Well does it look like I care what that Quack said. For your information I had to use the bathroom, Not like you or that quack cares. All you two care about if getting the reward." Lora said with a sneer. "Doctorine is not a Quack take that back." Chopper said growling. "I will not take it back I know how you people work, You only give a damn about yourself and no one else. So no I will not take it back she is a quack and so are you." Lora sneered out with allot of hatred. "Y-you don't know anything about Doctorine she's a great doctor, Doctorine is not a quack." Chopper said turning into his human form. Lora's eyes widen in shock, She didn't know what just happened however she was not about to be beating by a doctor. Getting herself back together just in time for to pale in fear as Chopper grabbed her shoulders. "Take it back now," Chopper growled. "Why should I this world is only filled with idiot quacks who don't give a damn about human life, They ONLY CARE ABOUT THEMSELVES!" Lora screamed out in angry. Chopper seeing the hate pain and fear in Lora's eyes let go and turned back into his walking point. "D-doctorine isn't like that. I don't know what happened to you but Doctorine isn't like that she cares about her patients." Chopper said not looking over. "W-why do you even care I'm nothing but a monster." Lora said in a whisper. Chopper eyes widen and looked over at Lora. The words she said ran in his head. "What do you know about being a monster. Your just a human." Chopper said. Lora shook her head as her body also shook. Star was watching from where she was at and decide to let herself be known. "Lora's not a monster but she's not really human either. I well she is but she's not." Star whined. "T-thanks Star," Lora muttered looking down. "H-how can you understand each other." Chopper asked in awe. "Oh we have a bond stronger then anything ever." Star said grinning. "A bond." Chopper asked confused. A sob broke the spell and both Star and Chopper and unknowing to the group Doctorine watched from the door. Soon more sobs escaped before outright crying was heard. "Lora," Star whined. "What happened." Chopper asked worried. "I I can't take it I don't want to go back, I can't go back I'd rather die then be sent back," Lora said between sobs. Star's eyes went down as she looked down in guilt. Chopper confused and not having a clue just stood there. Doctorine sighed before walking away getting what she came for. After some time Chopper noticed Lora asleep and layed her down before looking at Star. "What did she mean by not wanting to go back." Chopper asked confused. "W-well I it's not really my thing to say but, she was at a marine base before she escaped, They done all kinds of things to her. She doesn't say what but I can tell just thinking about being caught scares her more then she lets on." Star said serious. "P-people do that." Chopper asked scared. "Some yea but we've meet people who are kind also, Lora's well she doesn't want to show fear or anything she acts cold to everyone besides me." Star said whining. Chopper nodded before walking to the door to leave. Two weeks later Lora was standing up without the bandaged on her leg, Both Chopper and Doctorine was a bit shocked at how fast Lora's body healed. Though wanting answers but not asking due to what Star said. Now that Lora was finally healed she was ready to leave. Sighing Lora looked through her bag to see just what she could give as payment but having nothing but a few beils. "Damn this sucks," Lora said sitting on the bed. "What's up Lora." Star asked. "We're broke we have nothing and the lady would want something." Lora said growling. "True but what can you do. You can't really get a job due to being wanted." Star said jumping onto the bed. "Thanks Star that helps not. Damn it this is so stupid why the hell should I care if that lady gets paid or not." Lora said growling. Unknown to Star and Lora Doctorine and Chopper was standing outside the door listening in. "Well one because you care, Two you got use to the womens weird ways and Three you see Chopper as someone you can relate to in ways." Star said looking over. A groan was heard and then a small bang. "Damn it Star why you have to say that, Yea that Doctorine is a crazyed fruit loop that tends to drink a little to much, But ugh damn I hate this why can't it be easy just to cut down and run." Lora asked putting her head in her hands. "Because your getting to understand what kindness feels like." Star stated nodding. Lora let another groan escape her lips as footsteps was heard. The two looked over to see Doctorine and Chopper walking in. "Hee hee hee seems like you don't have anything for payment." Doctorine said with a smirk. "Great she heard way to go Star." Lora said groaning. "I didn't do anything though." Star whined. "The mutt didn't say anything you did, Though it's not hard to hear. So tell me what you got." Doctorine said taking a seat. "Clothes few books and 50 beil and a wanted poster." Lora said not looking up. "That's all brat? Damn your poor." Doctorine said smirking. "Well thanks for the info captain. So what you want kinda need the clothes and like having something to read." Lora started to say but stopped as Doctorine's finger was on her forhead. "Hee hee hee, I think I got my payment already." Doctorine said stepping away. Lora blinked and looked at Star who just shrugged. "Don't look at me," Star said confused. "Better get out of here brat before I change my mind." Doctorien said taking her leave. "Ok that's it I'm confused what the hell was that all about." Lora said looking at Chopper. "I have no idea, But it was nice meeting you maybe one day we'll meet again." Chopper asked hopeful. "Sorry I'm not returning no one could pay me enoguh to come back." Lora said getting ready. Chopper looked down and Lora sighed. Outside Doctorine was leaning against the side of the wall while listening in. "Listen Chopper, I'm not gonna lie to you. I don't like doctors I don't like nurses and I hate hospitals. Staying as long as I have is a shock in itself. But maybe someday someone will come along bring peace to this place, While also showing you that people are not all evil. You just have to wait for that time and you never know we might meet on the sea." Lora said putting her bags and sword on. Chopper got stars in his eyes. "Y-you really think so." Chopper asked in awe. "Hell if I know but whatever happens happens we just got to make the most of it without letting the world get to us. We maybe monsters but we have hearts as well." Lora said with a smirk. Chopper smiled while looking down also, Lora cursed herself before bending down and giving Chopper a hug. "Listen to me your not really a monster, just because you have fur and can talk doesn't mean your a monster. Your just an odd ball is all, Hell everyone is odd in their own way. Look at me. I'm a freak been called a demon as well, due to the things that's happened. But does it make me a monster, Well sometimes, But as long as I still have feelings as long as I still have a heart. I'm still human. Just like you, You feel things you cry that makes you you. "Lora said letting go. Chopper started to cry, No one beside Doctorine and Dr. Hiluluk showed that they cared. Lora sighed again before petting Choppers head and taking her leave. Star following Lora knew it was time to go. Doctorine went back into the room. "That brats got guts." Doctorine stated. Chopper nodded while wipping his eyes. They then headeed outside and watched a sight. Lora's butterfly like wings came out without even looking back both her and Star with her angel wings jumped in the sky and flew up. "Wonder if we'll see those two again." Chopper asked. "Who knows Chopper who knows." Doctorine stated. Down in the town a few people could hear joyish laughter coming from somewhere. Though they looked at the sky they didn't see where it was coming from. Back with Star and Lora the two was playing finally being able to enjoy the air once again. "You think we'll see him again." Star asked looking over. "Well Star who knows things can happen." Lora said grinning. Star nodded as the two watched as birds flew past. More people teaching them what kindness is. Meanwhile a ship was making it's way across the waters a sheep's figurehead could be seen as the flag with a Strawhat could be seen. Fate wheels was starting to turn a little at a time. The End! Category:Stories Category:Caring16